


Memory

by anovelblogwrites



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Platonic Jeyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anovelblogwrites/pseuds/anovelblogwrites
Summary: Jason’s memories of Reyna come back in flashesor, a writing exercise consisting of 15 random word prompts.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a simple girl trying to create the backstory Jason Grace deserves. 
> 
> This is also posted somewhere on my [tumblr](https://a-novel-blog.tumblr.com/).

**#1. Daily**

By the time Jason runs up the steps of the Senate House--messy-haired and half dressed--Reyna is waiting with a wry smile and a cup of coffee. 

**#2. Lying**

“I swear, sir, Octavian tripped over his own javelin,” Reyna assures the Centurion, while offering Jason a high-five behind her back. 

**#3. Cattle**

The comparison makes her roll her eyes when he vocalizes it, but he notices her frowning as she watches the Legion. 

**#4. Crooked**

Whenever he looks at his nose, he is reminded of the first time he met her. 

**#5. Release**

After circling above the giant’s head, Jason lets go of Reyna’s armor, and she plummets onto the shoulders of the beast. 

**#6. Yielding**

It’s not quite a smile, but it still feels like progress to him. 

**#7. Stupid**

“Gods, Grace,” she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers, “You can be such an airhead!” 

**#8. Bite**

“I said you could have one bite, not the whole thing!” Reyna exclaims, and glowers at Jason when he says around a mouthful of brownie, “Technically, that was just one.” 

**#9. Miss**

When Jason opens his eyes, his head is throbbing, and Reyna’s face is fuzzy no matter how many times he blinks up at her, but he can tell she’s been crying by the watery laugh she lets out when he mumbles, “What’d I miss?” 

**#10. Elbow**

Her arm slips through the crook of his, linking them together, as they meander through the bustling streets of New Rome. 

**#11. Midnight**

Surrounded by camper request forms and battle reports, they start to doze off on the floor. 

**#12. Strong**

He doesn’t lift his head from his hands, even when she leans her head against his shoulder and whispers, “You don’t have to do it all on your own, you know.” 

**#13. Whisper**

There have always been whispers behind the son of Jupiter’s back, but never from Reyna--she never hesitates to tell him exactly what she thinks of him. 

**#14. Freezing**

“You’re literally giving me the cold shoulder,” she gripes, and sure enough, when he looks up at her, snowflakes are decorating Reyna’s eyelashes and melting on her cheeks. 

**#15. Stare**

He meets those obsidian eyes, and for a moment, Jason swears that her gaze is more petrifying than Medusa’s.


End file.
